


Another potential plot hehe

by narrymestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymestyles/pseuds/narrymestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hiii can you guys comment/message/like this depending on your opinions??</p><p>Narry/Ziall (Dear John with a twist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another potential plot hehe

But just imagine a Narry/Ziall fic based off Dear John with a twist

Like Zayn and Niall meet on a beach and they fall desperately in love and it's just so easy because they're perfect for each other and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle

and Zayn's not all that well off but he's okay, and he used to be this bad boy who scared the town but he went off the war and came back and he's changed and he's ready to make something of himself and he meets Niall and his whole world crashes around him because theres nothing he wants more than him and his dad is out of it and he doesn't really give a shit

but Niall's from a rich family whose family is pretentious and naive and they'd be really against their precious son being gay so he doesn't want to tell them and he also secretly knows they wouldn't want him to be with Zayn just because he's not fully white but he loves him and it just works

but then Zayn has to go back to the army and he re-enlists after 911 and Niall's told his parents that he's gay but he tells them about Zayn and they go absolutely mental and they ground him and he's not allowed to write letters anymore and Zayn's really scared because has niall forgotten about him and he keeps calling but no one answers

and then he gets a message that his fathers sick so he rushes home and after he passes he goes to Nialls only to find out he's eNGAGED TO HARRY because his parents have figured that they're not homophobic but they want him married to a posh, rich guy

and Harry's known Niall all his life so he's the perfect candidate, he's charming and cute and everyone knows who he is. he has a great job with a great income and everyone knows he's been in love with Niall for as long as he can remember, and although their relationship isn't extraordinary like it is with Zayn, it's healthy and strong and anyone can see that Niall'ss happy including Zayn so even though it breaks his heart he lets Niall go because if Niall's happy and Harry's a good guy he'll deal with his own pain because that's just how much he loves Niall 

PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON YOUR THOUGHTS because im not sure if anyone would want to read it lmao


End file.
